brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Block Wars
Block Wars is a action comedy brickfilm by Paul Hollingsworth. It follows the story of the imminent wedding of two villains, and the townspeople and "Brick Lord" who oppose them.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AakR3yeXEwg Brick Lords on YouTube] It is Hollingsworth's first brickfilm, and the original version is missing as it was not shared online at the time. It was entered into and screened as part of the BrickFest 2002 Animation Festival Competition, in which it won the Best of Show award.BrickFest 2002 animation competitions results The film was later recut under the new title Brick Lords and released in two parts in 2011 and 2014, respectively. Plot Witch Martha and Darth Vader have organized their wedding day. Boba Fett asks if they are concerned the "Brick Lord" will stop the wedding, but Witch Martha responds that she is growing stronger. In the town of LEGOLAND, Dynamite Phil doesn't want to help a wedding for villains and instead blows up the wedding cake. When Vader and Martha hear of this, they decide the townspeople must be taught a lesson, and Martha goes into town and has the citizens captured, except for Dynamite Phil who was hiding. The enslaved citizens are forced to build pyramids. Witch Martha prepares to defeat the only remaining opposition to the villains, the Brick Lord. A human named Jack is seen playing with the LEGO figures, and Martha casts a spell on him to shrink him down to become a LEGO minifigure. Soldiers are sent after him, but Dynamite Phil arrives on a bike to rescue him, and rebel forces arrive to fight the army. Jedi Ringo explains to Jack that a master can build anything using the power of the block, a mystical force. Martha and Vader's wedding day begins. Rebels approach the castle, and soldiers are sent out to fight. Jack leads the rebels into battle, and when they reach the castle wall he instructs them to build themselves on top of each other to get over and lower the drawbridge. Jack harnesses the power of the block to build an AT-ST, and advances through the castle. During the exchanging of the rings, Jack interrupts the wedding. Vader blames Jack for being the overlord who decided to make him evil and attempts to get him to join the villains, but Jack refuses. Vader destroys the AT-ST and begins to duel with Jack. While everyone is distracted, Dynamite Phil plants dynamite on the altar. The altar is blown up, which distracts Martha. When she eventually enters the fight with Jack, Jack conjures a space shuttle and knocks her and Vader into it. The villains are sent to the skies, and the rebels celebrate. Cast Credits taken from the Brick Lords version. *Kelli Rae Coughlin as Witch Martha *Ryan Jennings as Darth Vader, Narrator, Townspeople *Chris Osborn as Dynamite Phil, Soldier, Townspeople *David Kelly as Boba Fett *Brent McDonald as Tower Guard *Paul Hollingsworth as Jack the Brick Lord, Jedi Ringo, Chewbacca *Hailee Hollingsworth as Ewok Crew *Paul Hollingsworth - Writer, Director, Editor, Animator, Visual effects artist *Sarah Stinchcombe - Animator *Brent McDonald - Visual effects artist *Voodoo Highway - Music & Post References Category:Brickfilms Category:2002 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Paul Hollingsworth Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms with director's cuts Category:Brickfilms considered missing Category:Brickfilms filmed in Canada Category:Brickfilms which incorporate the real world